


Lolita

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Charlie Weasley is Awkward, Banshees, Dragons, F/M, I don't like many of my fanfics, I like this one, OC, Romanian Dragon Reserve, Setting - Romania, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was she talking to a dying dragon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had the idea for a while ago. This is about Charlie and a girl. Honestly, this is the third name for the girl that I've gone through. First it was Peggy, then it was Ileana, now it's...oh wait. You have no idea who I'm talking about.
> 
> I posted this on ff and now it's being posted here as well.

Any visitors to the reserve were usually in the following three groups:

a) School children on field trips

b) Business wizards trying to sell dragons or their eggs

c) Tourists

Visitors were not usually teenagers, standing by themselves next to the enclosure of a dying female Chinese Fireball.

Charlie was more than mildly concerned, especially when the dragon (Ruth) sat up and looked at the teenager. The girl waved. Ruth made a snuffing sound, and layed down again. The teenager pulled a dead possum out of her bag, and tossed it into the enclosure. Ruth moved her head enough to sniff it, then began munching on the possum.

Charlie watched with wide eyes. Ruth hadn't eaten anything in weeks. Quietly, he walked up behind the girl. She was talking to Ruth, as far as he could tell.

"Ruth, honestly. I told you, next month maybe. Stop acting all depressed. I'll come back in June, and we'll see. Now, if I come back again and you're not eating, then we're going to have to have a little talk." She shook her head, and Ruth made a chuckling sound. The girl turned around to leave, and fell right into Charlie. "Oof!" she said. Blushing she began picking up the packages that fell out of her bag. Charlie knelt down to help her. He noticed her packages smelled strongly of dead meat.

"Hi," Charlie said. "What's your name?"

"Lolita." The girl looked at him, as if he was going to do something to her. She had an expression suddenly as if something had dawned on her, and inspected her hair. It was a whitish-blonde.

Charlie bit his lip. "How did you get Ruth to eat?" he asked.

"I have a way with dying things," she answered hurriedly, brushing past him and almost running out of the area, and out the entrance.

Lolita didn't come back until June, like she'd told Ruth. Since the time Lolita had fed Ruth the possum, Ruth's health had increased, until the first week of June, when Ruth looked worse than before. It was June 15, and Ruth looked on the verge of death.

He had been watching Ruth's enclosure, waiting to see if Lolita would return. She did, and he didn't notice until she had fed Ruth three possums consecutively. Ruth moved over to the edge of the enclosure, sticking her head just to the edge. Lolita patted Ruth's head quietly. Charlie eavesdropped from nearby.

"Okay, Ruth. Okay. Have a wonderful time, okay?" she smiled at Ruth. Ruth nodded, and moved back into the center of the enclosure. Lolita let out a huge wail, and Ruth looked at Lolita with big, sad eyes, before they drooped closed. Ruth went still, and stopped breathing.

Charlie gasped. Lolita's hair had turned completely white, and when she turned to stare at him, her eyes were red. She was no longer mildly pale, her skin was a whitish-blue.

Lolita sat down on a nearby bench, digging through her bag. She pulled out a water-bottle, and drank from it.

Charlie sat down next to her. "You're...you're a banshee." His face was pale as he said this. He was in shock.

Lolita shrugged. "You should probably go alert someone about Ruth. I'll talk to you after closing time, okay?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, and then everything that had happened hit him. He ran off towards the infirmary.

She was waiting just outside the entrance when his shift ended. She looked human again. "Let's go to Ruby Lake," she suggested.

"Can you apparate?" Charlie asked.

"No," Lolita said. She stretched her hand out towards Charlie's. Charlie accepted it, then took a breath. Thinking for a few moments, before he apparated the both of them.

"My mother was murdered a while ago. Some wizard up and killed her when she was passing through the town," she said, breaking the silence. "My dad committed suicide two months ago."

"Do you have anyone else?" Charlie asked.

Lolita nodded. "Yeah, my grandmother. Mariasha. She sort of lets me do my own thing. She knows I need my space, after everything that's happened." She pulled out two cans of muggle soda. "Here, have some."

Charlie took a sip of the soda. "You know, you can change back. It doesn't bother me," he said.

Lolita did.

They sat in silence for a while. Charlie looked over at Lolita. "Want to go get pizza some time?" he asked.

"Okay."

"How about next week?"

Lolita shook her head. "No, sorry. My whole week's booked. Death Eater's are going on a raid through the countryside, and an old senile wizard's going to go on a rampage with a muggle gun."

"Oh." He didn't quite know what to say to that.

"But the week after that, on Friday, I'm free in the evening. Want to go meet at Cherrie's Pub?"

"My older brother just got married, he's a curse breaker for Gringotts. My oldest little brother's a prat - his name's Percy, and he works for the Ministry. Then there's Fred and George. They're 19, and they opened a joke shop. Ron just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts. My only sister just finished her fifth year."

Lolita smiled. "That sounds nice, a big family."

They chatted for a bit, before Lolita suggested they go for a walk. It was after Lolita had tripped, and Charlie had tried to catch her but had fallen as well, that he kissed her. Lolita changed back into her banshee form, and Charlie didn't care.

"Would you like to meet my grandmother?" she asked one day.

Charlie looked up sharply. "Won't she hate me or something?"

Lolita laughed. "No, she loves everyone. Except for Benoni," she said, and her expression changed.

"Who's he?"

"My ex-boyfriend. Complete Donkey."

"Named Jack?" Charlie asked, smiling. He found he wasn't jealous at all. Not like his brother Ron would be, if Lavender or Hermione was talking about someone else. No, he was fine.

"Definitely," Lolita grinned.

"Oh, Lolita, that Weasley boy is quite the charmer. Perfectly polite," Mariasha smiled, giving Lolita a peck on the cheek. She looked at Charlie. "You be good to her."

Charlie nodded, bashfully. "I will."

Mariasha too, had white hair and red eyes. They sat down for dinner, a wonderful roasted salmon with a side of green salad. It was delicious. Charlie said so, and Mariasha smiled. "I didn't cook it, Lolita did. I can't see well enough to tell if I added tomatoes or strawberries into the salad."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Mariasha "married" Braoin  
> \- Mariasha and Braoin had a son named Acheros  
> \- Acheros "married" Dedre  
> \- Acheros and Dedre had a daughter named Lolita  
> \- Acheros and Dedre were killed  
> \- Events of this fanfic


End file.
